Au bord du gouffre, entre la chute et la vie
by the mystere
Summary: Elle est là immobile et impuissante, lui est partie et ne la pas attendu, peut-être dans une autre vie. Et si ce peut-être était tout de suite si elle sautait dans ce vide. Qui la retiendrait, Moi ne saute pas je t'aiderais à passé ça - Pleure, tout ira mieux après


**Au bord du gouffre, entre la chute et la vie**

Tu m'as envoyé ce message et je suis parti dès que j'ai pu. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir ainsi. Et pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir. Pourquoi ? Cette question n'a pas de réponse, comme tant d'autres.

Et maintenant, je suis assise, assise là, sur ces rochers rugueux et coupants comme les fines lames d'un rasoir.

Je suis assise là sur le bord de la falaise sculpté par les vents violents et les vagues déchainées de l'océan. Le regard perdu au loin sur le soleil qui semble s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan, mangé par les vagues et l'écume blanc.

Je suis assise là depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Les minutes avaient cessé de s'écouler et tout c'était écroulé si vite, encore une fois…

Je l'avais su, au moment même où je t'ai laissé partir le doute s'était immiscé en moi et il n'avait fait que se renforcer à la vue de ton message. Je l'avais su au moment même où j'ai posé le pied sur ce sol rocailleux. Au moment où mon regard s'est posé sur cet horizon sans fin, puis sur toi…

Et maintenant je suis debout face à l'océan, les pieds sur le bord de la falaise. Cette situation reflétait si bien ma vie, au bord du gouffre, entre la chute et la vie. Un coup de vent pourrait me faire quitter ce monde. Et pourtant j'y avais toujours été, tu m'avais empêché d'y basculer me rentant du bon côté. Mais comme tu n'es plus là je le sens à nouveau m'aspirer.

Je crois que j'avais toujours su que seule cette fin était possible et pourtant tout aurait pu être différent. J'aurais pu être à ta place, tu aurais pu être à la mienne. On aurait pu vivre tous les deux ou mourir ensemble. Mais non tu es parti me laissant seule ici.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai me suis mis près de toi et j'ai tout essayé. Les mains souillées par ce sang qui n'était pas mien, je continuais à t'appeler. J'ai vu ta vie s'éteindre entrainant la mienne inconsciemment.

J'ai vu tes beaux yeux noirs emplies de larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé se refermer éternellement, j'ai vu le dernier souffle passé entre tes fines lèvres.

Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas peur, tu m'avais dit de laisser mes larmes coulées et que tout irait mieux après.

Et puis tout s'est arrêté subitement, la vie t'avait quitté, ici sur le bord de cette falaise, la tête posé entre mes jambes.

Tu m'avais quitté, tu m'avais échappé, je n'avais pas su te retenir dans cette vie.

Tu t'étais enfui, me laissant seule ici et tout s'est arrêté. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, le bruit des vagues mourant contre la paroi ne me parvenait plus. Il me semblait même que le soleil avait cessé de sombrer dans l'étendue bleue.

J'étais resté un long moment avec toi. Mes yeux posés sur ton visage ne voulaient pas voir cette vérité, ma vision se brouillait sous les larmes salées. Je les laissais doucement glisser, je les laissais m'envahir, inonder mon visage, noyer ma douleur.

J'avais eu envie de crier ma colère, mais aucun bruit n'avait passé la barrière de mes lèvres, ma gorge était nouée et seul un petit bruit aigu s'en était échappé.

Je criais alors ton nom au plus profond de moi espérant te ramener à la vie. Je passais machinalement mes mains sur ton visage endormi, celui-ci était devenu humide, mes larmes étaient venue s'écraser sur ton corps. Je pleurais pour nous deux, pour cette vie que l'on ne s'était pas permis de vivre.

J'avais fini par me lever m'éloignant de cette vérité que je ne voulais accepter. Une vérité que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne voulais surtout pas comprendre. Une injustice de la vie peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Et maintenant je suis là, debout au pied du gouffre. Mes pensées s'entremêlent douloureusement. Je ne sais pas quoi pensée, tu croyais en un dieu, tu croyais en une vie après la mort, peut-être avais-tu eu besoin de te raccrocher à ça, la mort nous frappe si souvent. Mais moi, je ne crois en rien de tout ça, et pourtant, là, seule face à l'océan, j'aime croire. J'aime penser que tu es peut-être ce souffle de vent se perdant dans mes cheveux ou cet embrun qui vient sur ma joue s'ajouter à mes larmes déjà salées.

Ton image s'impose soudainement face à moi, je ne me retourne pas et pourtant c'est comme si je te voyais, allongé et froid, comme endormi paisiblement mais je le sais, rien ne pourrait te réveiller. La douleur me transperce comme une multitude de lames s'enfonçant lentement en moi. Mais celle-là rien ne les enlèvera.

Et si j'avançais encore, un pas, ou deux. De toute façon je ne peux pas me retourné. Et si j'avançais dans ce vide face à moi, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il y a peu de chose qui me retenait ici, et maintenant tu n'es plus là.

Il me suffit d'un pas, ou d'une brise plus forte que les autres pour me faire basculer dans cette immensité. Je pourrais sauter et qui sais peut-être m'envoler.

Mais rien ne vient, rien ne pousse vers l'avant, je n'ai peut-être pas le courage de partir m'enfoncer dans le bleu de l'océan. Mais me retourner et te faire face et au-dessus de mes forces.

Je suis bloqué entre toi et ce vide et larme n'ont jamais cessé de coulé, pourquoi avons-nous parié, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de te rattraper ce soir-là ? Et toi pourquoi est-tu parti, tête baissée encore une fois ?

Je sens un bras entouré ma taille, je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver. Il a dû le voir comme moi, il a dû faire la même constations, la même peine à du passé sur son visage.

Je le sens me tirer en arrière, m'éloignant de cette issue que je n'ai pas su prendre. Je vois le vide s'éloigner et mon regard repose maintenant sur le sol rocailleux. Il ne dit rien et seuls mes faibles sanglots viennent briser ce silence. J'imagine la tristesse que lui aussi doit ressentir, le vide qui a dû s'immiscer en lui, sachant que jamais rien ne pourrait le combler. Et pourtant je sais qu'aucune larme ne perle de ses yeux, que cette peine n'est déjà plus visible sur son visage et qu'il va se montrer fort pour moi qui suis si faible face à la mort.

Mon regard retombe accidentellement sur mes mains rouges de sang. Mon corps entier tremble face à mon échec, mes peurs resurgissent brutalement, m'immobilisant devant ma phobie, comme une réalité que j'avais tenté d'oublier.

Il doit s'en rendre compte car je le sens resserrer son étreinte et mon dos se retrouve collé à lui comme une présence rassurante, un lieu où me réfugier mais mon regard et bloqué. Je le sens s'agiter dans mon dos, j'entends un bruit métallique qui s'évanoui avec le vent.

Je le sens nous faire quelques tours, un, deux peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Je suis désorienté depuis que tout s'est arrêté. Il me retourne face à lui et relève ma tête doucement, décrochant mon regard de mes mains collantes.  
Je suis face à lui et…et l'océan c'est pour ça que nous avons tourné pour pas que je me retrouve face à toi et ton corps froid.

Sortant un instant de mes pensées je ne vois plus que sa chevelure dorée. Il n'a pas croisé mon regard, par choix, par peur de laisser sa douleur s'échappé en voyant la mienne tant extériorisée.

Je sens un liquide froid passé sur mes mains, il me les lave et je devine le rouges s'écouler le long de mes doigts et continuant de glisser dans les fines failles de la pierre. Le sang ne doit plus être présent et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas quitté, qu'il s'est infiltré dans chaque port de mon corps.

Il laisse la gourde de métal lui échapper et elle s'écrase sur le sol, criant pour nous notre haine au vent qui sans y prendre garde l'emporta.

Il me serra fermement dans ses bras et murmura.

-Tsunade…

Je sentis de l'eau tombée sur ma joue, pourtant j'en suis sur je ne pleure pas, cette larme et la sienne. Passant près de mon œil elle emportant avec elle les miennes.

- Pleure, tout ira mieux après… souffla-t-il

Tu vois comme il te ressemble, il est digne de toi. Peut-être qu'avec lui je saurais rester du bon côté et que je ne chuterais pas vers cette immensité.


End file.
